One Night After So Long
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: Just a oneshot yaoi fic true to the real meaning of yaoi. HieixKurama


AbhorsenSabriel87: Just a little something I cooked up for my friend HiKu86. Hope you like it, Kura-chan! Anyone else, please review. Warning: MASSIVE YAOI!!! Do not read if you find this offensive!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Oh, gods above, how beautiful he looks. Lying there beneath my form, shaking in ecstasy, he almost looks like he's trying to retain some control. Heh, what a silly little kit. This battle has been mine since the start; waged on my battlefield, by my rules, where my experience far outranks his. His hands are useless to him now, pinned above his head almost willingly.

But if he were entirely willing, were would the fun be? I like a little fight before the seduction. Especially for those that are so hard to catch.

His head is tilted back, his body arching to meet mine instinctively, even though his memories have no knowledge of this. He's so tense, all the muscles rippling and quivering in his small form. Smiling my triumph, I dip my head low, licking a bead of sweat from his neck in a slow, teasing manner. His skin is hot, almost aflame, and it makes me want to lose control and ravage him.

No, not yet, just a little while longer. He's never felt this before; I need to be careful so that he wants it again. And again. And again. Always from me alone.

He mewls as I trace my tongue to the hollow of his throat, a sweetly innocent sound that is unlike his normal nature. A scrape of fangs and he tenses again, waiting for the mark that will bind him to me. A gentle string of kisses and he groans, needing to release soon.

Not yet. I'm not finished with you yet. Just a moment longer, _koibito_. Just a little bit more, and I'll let you sleep.

"_Kitsune…_" His voice is a whisper of pleading and pleasure and need against my shoulder as I nip at his jaw. I smile; he actually remembers that it's me. I expected him to be long past logical thought by now. Enma knows I almost am.

"_Onegai…_" He doesn't know what he's begging for, but I do. But he can't have it, not yet. He's not ready yet. Almost, though, just one more trigger to make us both need no other. Gods, his scent is so pure now! Such spice and heat from a small person! Well, I have to admit he's not small in _every_ way, but that'll make it more fun for me to teach him.

I grab his slender hips, removing my hands from his wrists, and slide over his form slowly, licking the sweat off his gleaming body as everything trembles beneath me. Down his stomach until his shaft touches my chin, hard and extremely sensitive. Perfect. Almost there. Lick the length, then the precum. He groans, sounding almost in pain as he grasps my shoulders for some hold on reality. Once, twice, another lick of the spicy, salty liquid before fastening my mouth around it. He cries out, almost screaming in the pleasure of it, and I can feel him fighting not to give in just yet.

But it's not his choice. He needs me, I can feel it. He needs me within, as well as without, before he can release. Pride, I suppose. I can understand that. Still, what about my fun?

The breaths are coming sharper and deeper now, as if he is trying to calm himself. Heh, not going to work, love. You are in my snare until I let you free.

Which is now. Just gently, slowly, trace lips and tongue up the skin until back at the starting point. One more lick for the command and reaction; the gasp that says all I need. Taking his hands, I slide under them, allowing my long silver hair to brush over his sensitive skin before placing my own hardness at his opening. I smile at the expression on his face; those sharp garnet orbs hazed with pleasure and needing only for me, his glare softened into pure sensuality.

Now he's ready.

"_I take you as mine and discard all others, only for you do I breathe and no other. And now I join with you forever, and shall be with none but you."_ The words roll off my tongue easily, the only time I have ever said them. He is _my_ mate now, and no other will touch him. Never again.

His pleas reach my ears again, his hands grasping the back of my head and holding me to his form. He needs me, and knows that I need to mark him as mine. Scrape of fangs; once, twice, and slowly nudge inside. He gasps in pain and pleasure, his hips jolting of their own accord. Slow, gentle thrusts; let him get used to it, feeling the pleasure I can bestow.

"_Kitsune,"_ he whispers again, the mewling almost a moan of need. _"Jikandesuyo. Kitsune, onegai…"_ He's almost there, so close to shattering his will. He's right; it _is_ time. Slowly, I draw back, murmuring the last words in my native language.

"_We are bound by fate, mates and lovers for time. We are one, and live not without the other. You are mine… and I am yours."_ Instantaneously, my teeth penetrate the skin at his shoulder and I thrust hard into him, hearing the cry of ultimate pleasure in my ears. He's clutching me tighter, holding my head to him as I continue to ride him, thrusting harder, deeper, longer, each time hitting the point that sends his body shockwaves of lust and pleasure.

Gods, I'm almost lost in his taste, the feel of him so tight around me. I can't control it anymore. I bite harder, the sharp cry hitting a place in my heart as I take what is mine and send us both to the stars, shattering our control and giving us that last arch before the release.

"_Kurama!"_ Gods, his voice is so pure, it breaks my heart. He calls for me at the last moment, knows I am there, and still needs me. Needs me to be there when he wakes up after this, so that he can know it wasn't a dream, a brief reprieve from his nightmare of life. We rest there, under the stars, shaking and limp from our mating. A cool breeze reminds me that he came as I did. I'm impressed he lasted that long. By gods, I'm more exhausted than I thought I would be. Remove the fangs from the shoulder, lick the wound clean of blood, allow it to heal; it needs to scar to show my possession of the little one. I need to know that he is always mine.

"_Kurama?"_ That breathy voice, so soft and tired, draws my eyes to his face, so content and hazed.

"_Hai, koibito?"_

"_Ai… Aishiteru…"_

I smiled and kissed his damp brow, just at the hairline. _"Aishiteru,"_ I answered back, meaning it. _"Eien ni."_

"_Eien ni."_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Kurama opened his eyes to the darkness, almost worried it was a dream of his past, only a fleeting memory. Glancing down into his arms, he realized that thought it was a memory; it was a destiny, and it had finally returned to him. The hi-youkai at his breast was snuggled comfortably in his arms, his petite nose buried in the junction of the kitsune's neck and shoulder. Sleeping soundly, he looked more innocent than normal, though not as much as in the dream. He could still remember the expressions on his face; domination, lust, kindness, trust, faith, ecstasy… all on his little mate's face.

The mate who had been returned to him after so long.

As if hearing his thoughts (which he might have), the smaller demon awoke, both crimson eyes clear and smoldering with something unknown.  
_  
"Kitsune?"_ he asked this gently, his voice husky from their "play" and deeper than in the dream. _"Daijoubu desu ka?"_

"_Hai, totemo,"_ Kurama whispered back, tracing a hand along the demon's young face, one that had changed far less than Kurama's own over the years.

"_Hn. Nete kudasai."_

"_Nan de?"_ Kurama asked back, almost hurt. He wanted to stay awake a little longer, just so he could be with his _koibito_ in reality as well as the land of dreams.

"_Anata wa tsukarete imasu."_ Kurama chuckled quietly; it was interesting how caring he was for the fox thief, even though Kurama's stupidity had forced them apart years ago.

"_Hiei-san…"_ He put in an almost pleading tone that the hi-youkai noticed instantly. The smoldering embers in the demon's eyes ignited into a sharp blaze of possession. Sitting up sharply, the smaller youkai pinned his lover to the bed with a kiss, fiery and passionate. And completely dominating. When he pulled away, Kurama lay there breathless and staring at his grinning face.

"_Made?"_ he asked, and though he sounded timid, he already felt the heat coiling in his abdomen.

"_Hai, made,"_ the other whispered back, brushing his lips across his lover's. "Until you will learn to obey me as I do you."

"Well, we'd best start then, if we wish to finish before sunrise."

The crimson eyes blazed again as the wicked grin spread further. "Good idea, fox."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hope you enjoyed it, as it was the most pure form of Yaoi I could come up with… considering that's all it was. --sweatdrops-- Anyway, just a little insight and fun in Kurama's brain, and the last bit was in English because I didn't know the Japanese translation for it.

Koibito: Lover  
Kitsune: Fox  
Onegai: Please  
Jikandesuyo: It is time.  
Hai?: Yes?  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Eien ni: Forever  
Hi-youkai: Fire demon  
Youkai: Demon  
Daijoubu desu ka: Are you all right?  
Totemo: Very  
Nete kudasai: Sleep please. (Could also be done as a formal order.)  
Nan de: Why?  
Anata wa tsukarete imasu. : You are exhausted.  
-san: Suffix used for equals or superiors in formal speaking  
Made: Again

Sabriel: Well, there ya go. Hope you liked, please review! This is a ONE-SHOT!!! Tell me if you want a background story later, if you like this!


End file.
